The DA Grows Up
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Upon finding out about the benefits of maturity and power rituals, Hermione performs the Maturity Ritual with Ron and Harry. She then assigns squads within the DA and orders each squad to undergo the same rituals. The leaders of the DA then go through power rituals a plenty. Now that the DA is all grown up, what do they plan to do? Bisexual!Slutty!Dark!Hermione Influential!DA


_Merlin-be-damned_ , thought Hermione as she read about magical maturity. There were seven different magical maturity rituals. One of them was neutral, two of them were slightly light and slightly dark respectively, another two were moderately light and moderately dark respectively, and the final two were severely light and severely dark respectively. _The final two are the best bet for standing against Voldemort_ , Hermione reasoned. "Harry," she called her friend who sat on the other side of the library. Her best friend made his way over.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione pointed to the two rituals that she was considering.

"You and Ron should do the White Maturity Ritual, while I will do the Black Maturity Ritual. I'll be the Morgana to your Merlin and Ron's Arthur," explained Hermione. "You in?"

"Sounds good," said Harry. "I'll get Ron and fill him in."

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione. "I'll get the ritual circle prepared."

"Got it," said Harry before leaving. Hermione packed up her books before leaving the library and walking down the 2nd floor corridor. She waved to Professor Flitwick as she passed his classroom. Taking the Grand Staircase, she made her way to the 7th floor and paced in front of the wall across from the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. She then entered the Room of requirement and withdrew two vials from the pockets of her robes. One contained blood taken from Harry, while the other contained blood taken from Harry. She used her newly-acquired goblin-forged ritual dagger to slit her own wrist as she proceeded to draw the ritual circle for a three-person double ritual. For the White Maturity Ritual, she drew the core runes in Harry's blood, as his was the most powerful, and the secondary runes in Ron's blood, as he was the other prospective white wizard. She drew the finishing runes for the White Maturity Ritual in her own blood, thus preparing to tie the two most potent maturity rituals together. For the Black Maturity Ritual, she drew the core runes in her own blood, and the secondary runes in Harry's blood, thus cementing the tie between the White and Black maturity rituals. Drawing the finishing runes for the Black Maturity Ritual in Ron's blood, she further cemented that bond. She then stood up and waited for her friends.

When Harry and Ron arrived, Hermione began barking orders. "Get into the circle with me and hold hands," she ordered. Harry and Ron obeyed their best friend and each took one of her hands while holding the hands of each other. Hermione began chanting: " _In nomine Morgana le Fay, Maturitatem Superius hoc Rituali relati vocari iuberet et nigri. I, Hermione Jane Granger, placuit ut summo custos Morgana togam ex obscuro et nigro relati. Ut in obscuro parte nascuntur._ " She then cued Harry.

Harry began chanting: " _In nomine Merlinum, bardus sit superior aetatis Ritualis et nigri, ut dicitur in ordinem relati. Ego Harrius Potter Iacobus accipe Merlini pallium album relati lucis custos. Lumen partem superare._ " Hermione then cued Ron.

Ron began chanting: " _In nomine Arthurum Pendragon Superius hoc Rituali et nigri relati compleatur aetatis. I, Ron Bilius Weasley, Arthur accipiunt pallium album relati, et sicut custos lucem. Lumen partem superare._ "

Hermione then drew her dagger once more and cut into her palm, causing her blood to pour into a ritual goblet that she had recently purchased for times such as this one. She then handed the dagger and goblet to Harry, who cut into his own palm and added an equal portion of his own blood to the mix. Ron then completed the mixture by slicing his own palm and pouring his blood into the goblet, promting Hermione to add a certain potion to the mix. As the Potions Master that she had recently agreed to apprentice under, Professor Snape would have been proud. Hermione drank close to a third of the mixture before handing it to Harry who drank about half of what was left. Ron then drank the rest. Hermione then waved her wand at the runic ritual circle on the floor causing the runes to glow. Each of the trio winced as runes were magically carved into their flesh. The runes on the floor vanished.

Finally, the Golden trio began to chant as one: " _Sicut Merlini bardus Morgana le Fay erat et Pendragon nobis ipsis vitam tuendam pacem mundo spondemus maiorum. A nostra voluntate, non accipit crucem suam tutelam Magia pallio? Ritus iste ita perfecte, ut fiat!_ " Thus the runes that had been carved into their flesh burned, leaving their mark before the cuts were healed. The combination of two White Maturity Rituals and one Black Maturity Ritual gave the Golden Trio a choice to become the new Guardians of Magic, taking up the mantle that had once been held by Merlin, Morgana, and King Arthur. They were glad to accept this title, as they already planned to take out a threat to magic known as Tom Riddle.

Hermione sent out a wish to the room and three cozy lounge chairs appeared. The golden trio sat as Hermione sent out a message on her coin to the rest of the DA. The Golden Trio then waited for the new and improved DA to arrive. The smallest part of the DA, the Slytherin group, was the first to arrive, followed by the second smallest, the Ravenclaw faction. The second largest, the Hufflepuff, faction, was arrived third. It was the largest group in the DA, the Gryffindor faction, that arrived last.

Once they were all seated in conjured or room-provided chairs, Hermione began speaking.

"Thank you for all coming. I have called you here because it is that time that every witch or wizard has the choice to go thru a magic ritual known as a maturity ritual. All DA members will be required to go thru a higher maturity ritual. You will all be separated into groups of three. If there are one or two left, you will have to bring someone in whom you can trust. In the lighter-oriented groups of three, two will go thru the White Maturity Ritual, while one will go thru the Black Maturity Ritual. In the darker-oriented groups, two will go thru the Black Maturity Ritual, while one will go thru the White Maturity Ritual. Each group will share a double-runed ritual circle and hold hands while chanting. Get into your assigned groups as I call your names. Light-group one is Neville Longbottom, light wizard, Luna Lovegood, light witch, and Daphne Greengrass, dark witch. Dark-group one is Tracey Davis, dark witch, Marcus Flint, dark wizard, and Susan Bones, light witch. Light-group two is Parvati Patil, light witch, Padma Patil, light witch, and Pansy Parkinson, dark witch. Dark-group two is Blaise Zabini, dark wizard, Marrietta Edgecombe, dark witch, and Hannah Abbott, light witch. Light-group three is Fred Weasley, light wizard, George Weasley, light wizard, and Ginny Weasley, dark witch. Dark group three is Cho Chang, dark witch, Millicent Bulstrode, dark witch, and Justin Finch-Fletchey, light wizard. Finally, Dark-group four is Lavender Brown, light witch, Morag Mcdougal, dark witch, and Zacharius Smith, dark wizard.

One by one each of the called groups performed the ritual with ocasional assistance from Hermione. Finally, each of the eight squads, as they were now called, retired to their seats, once the entire DA had completed the ritual. Out of the eight squads of the improved DA, four were light-oriented, while the other four were dark-oriented. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the head-squad, with Hermione being the dark flower in that primarily light-oriented squad.

"The following eight representatives will remain, while the rest of their squads are dismissed," said Harry, taking up the lead again now that Hermione was satisfied that the rituals had been done correctly. "Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchey, and Lavender Brown." Most of the assembled DA dispersed, leaving behind Harry and the eight representatives that Harry had called. "You got this, Hermione?" he asked his friend. Hermione nodded, which prompted Harry to leave.

"Harry chose each of us for one specific reason," Hermione began. "Daphne, Pansy, Ginny, and I are the dark influence in the four light squads, while Susan, Hannah, Justin, and Lavender are the light influence in the four dark squads. We will thus be the ones that keep the balance. The DA is a neutral organization, in equal parts Light and Dark, and it is our job to ensure that it stays that way." The other seven nodded along with Hermione's words. "We will be forming the Black and White teams. The Black team will consist of Daphne, Pansy , Ginny, and myself. The white team will consist of Susan, Hannah, Justin, and Lavendar. As a whole we will be the heart of the DA. Room, provide one bucket of Black Ritual Paint, and one bucket of White Ritual Paint." Two buckets of paint, each containing a brush, appeared. "Room, provide passage to two more permanent rooms, one on either side of this room." Two doors appeared, one on each side of the room. One was black and one was white. Hermione picked up the bucket of Black Ritual Paint and motioned for the other members of the Black team to follow her thru the black door. She saw the white team doing the same. Once the Black team was in the Black ritual room, thus having black walls and a grey floor. Hermione conjured four paint pans and three more brushes. Filling the paint pans and handing one to Daphne, one to Pansy, and one to Ginny, she motioned for them to each make their way to a corner of the room.

"Black Team," she called. "Begin drawing Advanced Ritual Circle F Delta Black with extreme flexibility for alteration."

Meanwhile, Susan was giving similar instructions to her team. "White Team, begin drawing Advanced Ritual Circle F Delta White with extreme flexibility for alteration."

Both teams got to work, returning to the Room of Requirement whenever the design called for a different color of paint, usually red or gold for the white team and emerald or silver for the black team. The teams finished the circles at almost the same time, returning to the Room of Requirement to regroup.

"Daphne and Ginny, go prepare the Black Ritual room for Black Power and Destruction rituals," ordered Hermione. Both black witches nodded before leaving the room. "Susan and Hannah, prepare the White Ritual Room for White Power and Healing rituals." Both white witches nodded before leaving the room. "That leaves it up to the four of us to prepare the main ritual chamber. Room, provide a regular room behind this one."

Hermione, Pansy, Justin, and Lavender proceeded to draw Advanced Ritual Circle F Delta Gray with extreme flexibility for alteration. They then prepped the room for Gray Power rituals and the like. Hermione thus dubbed them the Grey Team, made up of members from both the White and Black teams.

Once the ritual chambers were all prepped, the White and Black teams of the DA rested in the Room of Requirement. Hermione began to explain what they would need to do. "As squad leaders, each of us will need to perform the all up to the most intensive power rituals from our respective sides of magic, and from the Grey side of magic. After a few minutes, the first pair of representatives from the Black and White teams will enter the Gray Chamber and perform the most basic of Gray Power rituals. The second pair will follow, and then the third, followed by the forth. The first pair will be myself and Susan." Hermione nodded to Susan, who nodded back and then they waited a few minutes before rising and entering the Gray Ritual Chamber.

"Are you ready, Susan?" she asked. Susan nodded. "Remove your clothes." Susan complied and took of her robes and underthings as Hermione did the same.

"This next part is so embarrassing!" Susan blushed, causing Hermione to shake her head and cup Susan's face.

"It will be alright Suzy, I'm here," said Hermione before brushing her lips against Susan's. The redhead crushed her lips down on Hermione's, desperate to think of something other than having someone carve runes into her naked flesh. Hermione allowed herself to be momentarily distracted by the kiss. It had, after all, been her plan to distract the redhead from her embarrasment over the requirements of the ritual. It had worked perfectly.

Hermione withdrew her ritual dagger and began carving the runes into Susan's naked flesh. The redhead's face turned the color of her hair as the knife brushed against very sensitive parts of her body. Once Hermione was done, she handed the dagger to Susan, who began carving the very same runes into the bookworm's flesh.

"Do you want to finish the ritual right?" asked Hermione. "It's your call." The sexual component of the ritual, while not strictly necessary, would greatly increase the benefits of said ritual.

"Oh Morgana, yes," breathed Susan. "Hermione, make me yours."

"Believe me, it will be my pleasure," purred Hermione before inserting a finger into the Hufflepuff, eliciting a moan. "I love redheads. You will be a fine addition to my collection, my dear Suzy."

"Oh my goddess, Hermione," moaned Susan. "Is this what you do to Weasley?"

"Which one?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

"The one with boobs," deadpanned the Hufflepuff.

"I haven't yet," replied Hermione as she added another finger, causing the redhead's moans to increase in pitch. "I will later today in the Black Chamber."

888

A sated Hufflepuff and a smirking Griffindor exited the Gray Ritual Chamber. Hermione then turned to the others. "Daphne and Hannah, you're up in the Gray Chamber. Be sure to finish the ritual right." She finished her statement with a sensual purr that both witches understood. "Ginny and I will perform a basic Black Power ritual in the Black Chamber first, while Susan and Lavender will take the Light Chamber.

Hermione led Ginny into the Black Ritual Chamber and closed the door behind them. "Remove your clothes, Gin-Gin." Ginny complied and removed her robes along with her underthings, as Hermione did the same. Hermione then proceeded to carve the required runes into Ginny's bare flesh, causing the redhead to shiver whenever the blade brushed against a sensitive part of her body. After that was done, Hermione handed her dagger to Ginny, who proceeded to carve the runes into Hermione's flesh. After Ginny finished, Hermione tackled Ginny to the floor with a heated kiss. "You're mine now, Gin-Gin." As Hermione worked the redhead over, Ginny was in heaven. The duo finished the ritual properly before dressing and leaving the chamber.

Daphne, Hannah, Susan, and Lavender all looked like they had properly finished their own rituals. "Daphne and Pansy are up in the Black Chamber," said Hermione. "Ginny and Lavender can take the Gray Chamber next. Hannah and Justin, you have the Light Chamber."

After about ten minutes, the assigned pairs returned from the chambers. "Good," said Hermione. "Now Pansy and Justin can take the Gray chamber last."

888

The Black and White teams performed the Intermediate and Advanced Power rituals in the same order and manner as they had done the basic. The Grey Team performed the Master Power ritual first as a test, followed by the rest of the Black and White teams. Every pair completed the sexual components of each ritual, which grew increasingly more steamy as the intensity of the rituals went up.

It was in those rituals that the eight leaders of the improved DA developed inseperable bonds. Later, pairs from each squad performed the Black and White Power rituals respectively. Basic, followed by intermediate, followed by advanced, and finished with Master. Unlike their leaders, they did not perform the gray rituals, as the Gray Chamber was off limits for low-level members. Only the Black-aligned members of the DA could enter the Black Chamber, and only the White-aligned members of the DA could enter the White Chamber. It wasn't uncommon for the eight DA leaders to convene in the Gray Chamber, or for them all to perform a complex ritual. Other times, the Golden Trio met in the Gray Chamber to perform rituals that involved stuff like getting Harry ready to fight Voldemort or altering the ancient castle's wards. Generally, the Golden Trio and the rest of the DA leaders met together for the later.

The DA continued using the Room of Requirement as a meeting place all the way til the end of April, when the DA leaders met in the Gray Chamber for the last time that year.

"This ritual is a desperate move, but one that is necessary," said Hermione. "We will be strengthening the wards of Hogwarts to an all time high, but as a result, the Room of Requirement will be off-limits to all but the casters of this ritual. This is a precaution, as should we die, the wards will be vulnerable from inside the Room of Requirement. The castle will allow the headmaster in, should he request entrance, but otherwise we will be the only ones allowed in until we undo the ritual. Any questions?" No one said a word. "Good. Now let the ritual commence."

888

The rest of the school year passed without much fanfare. As the DA rode the train home, most of them thought of what they would do now that they were no longer in school. Only a few, such as Ginny and Luna, would possibly return the next year. They all, however, got into the ministry-provided transport to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order had a meeting that evening. Despite some protests from the older members of the order, the entire DA was present at the meeting.

"What has the Order been doing to combat the Death Eaters lately?" asked Hermione. The other leaders of the DA leaned in, interested in the Headmaster's response.

"Lately, the Death Eaters have been quiet. Asside from the reports I receive from Severus, there really isn't much that can be done," said Albus.

"Preposterous," said Hermione. "Just because Voldemort's inactive doesn't mean that we shouldn't do anything. All that is required for evil to prevail is for good people to sit around and do nothing."

"Besides, aside from you, how many in the Order actually trust Snivellous?" asked Harry. "We honestly need another spy in the Death Eaters, a younger spy. One that is still school-aged or recently graduated, perhaps. I suggest a spy or three from the DA."

"Don't you mean a spy or two?" asked Albus.

"I meant what I said," said Harry. "The DA is made up of eight squads of three. Either I send in an individual to spy for the DA, or I send in a squad."

"Which would be preferable?" asked Albus.

"It depends on whether Snivellous would be willing to work with a single spy, should I send them," said Harry. "If not, a squad would be best. One that is Black-aligned."

"Black-aligned?" asked Albus.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Four of our squads are White-aligned, meaning that two out of three of their members performed the White Maturity Ritual, while one member performed the Black Maturity Ritual. The other four squads are Black-aligned, meaning that two out of their members performed the Black Maturity Ritual, while one member performed the White Maturity Ritual."

"I see," said Albus. "Similar to King Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana, Morgana being the only one of them to perform the Black Maturity Ritual." Harry nodded. "Ingenious."

"There's no way that I'm risking my life by teaming up with a child," sneered Professor Snape. "Unless the spy would happen to be Miss Granger."

"I wouldn't send Hermione without a squad, but her squad would not make a good spying team," said Harry, "So another squad it is."

"Not just any squad would do," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Out of the Black squads, we have Tracey, Marcus and Susan, Blaise, Marrietta and Hannah, Cho Millicent, and Justin, and Lavander, Morag and Zacharius."

"Justin's group is out," said Harry. "As is Lavender's. Hannah's would be doable, but not optimal. Justin and Lavender are both Muggleborns, one from Hufflepuff and one from Gryffindor. Hannah is a half-blood from Hufflepuff. While Tracey from Susan's group is a half-blood, the fact that she is a Slytherin is what the Death Eaters will pay attention to. Susan's status as a pureblood from one of the five founding families will easily ofset the fact that she's a Hufflepuff."

"Perfect," said Hermione. "Susan, Marcus, Tracey, front and center. This is your first mission as a squad of the DA. Squad Bones, your mission is to infiltrate the ranks of the organization known as the Death Eaters. Stage One is obtaining the dark mark. Once each of you have been marked as bona-fide Death Eaters, return to HQ for further instruction. Dismissed!" Susan, Marcus, and Tracey saluted and filed out of the dining room where the Order was meeting. Hermione noted the telltale sound of the Floo being activated three times. "Now, has anyone here aside from the members of the DA performed a Maturity Ritual?" Everyone shook their heads. "Albus, shall you asign squads, or shall I?" Hermione asked.

"By all means," said Albus. "Assign them."

"Alright," said Hermione. "Everybody listen up. You will all be sorted into squads, but first, everyone light-oriented make your way to the right of the room and everyone dark-oriented make your way to the left." Everyone did as they were told. "Good. Madeye, Kingsley, and Minerva, you will be White-squad one. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, you will be Black-squad one. Jones, Vance, Fletcher, you will be White-squad two. Albus, Filius, Severus, you will be Black-squad two. Molly, Arthur, Percy, you will be White-squad three. Diggle, Andromeda, Ted, you will be Black-squad three. Pomona, Fleur, and Bill, you will be White-squad four. Hagrid, Maxime, Poppy, you will be Black-squad Four."

Everyone got into their groups and proceeded to perform the required Maturity rituals. Hermione then gave them orders to complete the power rituals on their own time. The Order meeting was then ajourned.

Molly cooked dinner, which everyone in the Order and DA, minus the squad away on their mission, ate with gusto. Hermione and Albus sat together, chatting about the war against Voldemort and what the Order and DA could do to hasten the Dark Lord's downfall.

"I really think you should pull Professor Snape out of the Death Eaters," said Hermione. "With an entire squad on the case, he's really not needed."

"An interesting idea," said Albus. "Severus, how would you feel about being pulled out of the Death Eaters now that the DA has a squad spying on Tom?"

"I could kiss you for recommending that, Granger," said Severus.

"I think I'll take you up on that," said Hermione, kissing her Potions Master on the lips to prove the point. "I usually only collect redheads, but I think I'll make an exception just this once." She took Severus' hand in hers and led him out of the room.

"I wish him luck with that one," chuckled Remus. "She might say that she's all about collecting redheads, but she didn't seem to have a problem collecting me. I think the idea of shagging a Professor turns her on."

"That explains so much," interjected Filius.

"It does," said Minerva.

"You too?" asked Remus. Both Filius and Minerva nodded, while Poppy and Pomona blushed.

888

Hermione and Severus were lying together on the bed in Hermione's room at Grimmauld. Both were sweaty and completely and utterly satisfied. "My Professor collection is complete," said Hermione in a tired voice.

"Oh?" asked Severus. "Am I the last Professor of Hogwarts that the know-it-all Granger deigned to sleep with?" Hermione nodded. "I'd like memories. Specifically if I'm right and you have one of you and Irma." Hermione blushed and pressed the tip of her wand to her temple. Drawing out each memory one at a time, Hermione placed them in vials and handed them to her Potions Master.

Later that night, after retiring to his room, Severus reviewed the memories.

 _Hermione x Minerva_

" _Please!" Minerva pleaded as she was teased by a bushy-haired vixen. "Stop teasing me!"_

 _"Only good kitties get treats," said Hermione in a sing-songy voice. "Is little Minnie a good Kitty?" Minerva frantically nodded._

 _"Yes, Mistress," said Minerva. "Minnie is a good kitty. Minnie deserves her treat!" The Transfiguration Mistress whined as her Mistress' long-awaited finger penetrated her moist folds._

Severus was wanking as he watched his colleage being so thoroughly debased.

 _"_ _Does the good kitty want more?" asked Hermione. "Does the good kitty want her mistress to fuck her?"_

 _"Yes!" screamed Minerva. "Fuck me, Mistress!"_

 _"Very well," said Hermione as she added another finger. "You have been such a good kitty, after all."_

 _Hermione x Poppy_

" _Dear me, Poppy," said Hermione as she approached the nurse. "You seem rather distracted today."_

 _"I guess I'm just having an off day," said Poppy as she noticed the witch get closer._

 _"Would you like some help then?" asked Hermione. "You seem rather, pent up."_

 _"_ _Well, aside from meals and order meetings, I haven't left this wing in almost twenty years," said Poppy._

 _"You poor thing!" exclaimed Hermione. "Let Hermione make it all better." Hermione removed Poppy's robes and stared at her body with undisguised lust. "Let's remove these." Hermione took of Poppy's panties and stared lustfully at the mediwitch's nethers. She took an experimental lick, causing the mediwitch to moan. As Hermione began to eat Poppy out, the mediwitch was a moaning wreck. Soon, Poppy's climax filled Hermione's mouth with her sweet nectar. "Want me to fuck you, Poppy dear?" Poppy nodded. Hermione conjured a strap-on and fastened it to her pelvis. She then sheathed the rod in the mediwitch's cavern. With gusto, the brunette witch pumped in and out of the moaning mediwitch. With satisfaction, she watched the mediwitch's ecstacy peak._

 _She then pulled out and removed the strap-on before handing it to Poppy. "Give it to me, love."_

 _Hermione x Irma_

 _Hermione x Septima_

 _Hermione x Aurora_

 _Hermione x Pomona_

 _and so on..._

Severus couldn't believe some of the things that his apprentice had done with his colleages. He would certainly have a good time teaching her.

888

Susan's head was bowed as she knelt before the Dark Lord. "Do you, Susan Amelia Bones, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?"

"I do," vowed Susan, screaming as the dark mark was branded into her forearm. Susan bowed before stepping aside to join the crowd of Death Eaters surrounding the initiation. Tracey stepped forward and bowed.

"Do you, Tracey Constance Davis, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," Tracey vowed. She then screamed as the dark mark was branded into her left forearm. She then stepped aside to join Susan in the crowd of Death Eaters.

Marcus then stepped forward and bowed. "Do you, Marcus Brian Flint, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," Marcus vowed, screaming as the dark matk was branded into his arm. He then joined his friends in the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Two young witches and one young wizard have sworn their lives to our cause," intoned the Dark Lord as he prepared to make his speech. "This is a joyous ocasion. Three of our young have made the choice to give their lives for what they believe in, a world where magic is celebrated as the gift that it is, and marvelled by everyone in the world, rather than a world where magic is shunned and hidden from the view of those who cannot use it. Make merry and celebrate! The heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, one of the founding five, has joined our cause, bringing two other heirs of old families with her! While the Flints and the Davises are no where near as influential as the Boneses, the old families need to be preserved at all cost. One day soon, I just know that Potter, Longbottom, and Greengrass will join our cause, giving us control of the founding five." The Death Eaters cheered and threw a party. Susan, Tracey, and Marcus were late returning to Headquarters.

888

"Squad Bones, report," ordered Hermione.

"The Dark Lord seems convinced that the heirs of the Potter, Longbottom, and Greengrass families will join him soon, giving him complete control over the remaining members of the founding five, thus complete control of the legislative branch of wizarding Britain," reported Susan.

"What do you think, Harry, Neville, Daphne?" asked Hermione.

"I say we join him," said Daphne. "We can bring our squads along, and thus have the DA all the more firmly entrenched in enemy camp."

"I agree," said Harry.

"Me too," said Neville.

"Excellent," said Hermione. "Squad Granger and Squad Greengrass will acompany Squad Bones to the next Death Eater meeting. Dismissed."

888

"Do you, Harry James Potter, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord as Potter bowed before him.

"I do," vowed Harry, wincing as the dark mark was branded into his arm. He then stepped aside, joining the group of Death Eaters that gathered around the Dark Lord's throne. Neville then stepped up and bowed.

"Do you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," vowed Neville, wincing as the dark mark was seared into his arm. He then stepped aside, joining Harry as they waited for their friends to be initiated. Daphne then stepped up and bowed.

"Do you, Daphne Anastasia Greengrass, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," vowed Daphne, wincing in pain as the dark mark was branded into her arm. She then joined Harry and Neville. Hermione stepped forward and bowed.

"Do you, Hermione Jane, renounce both your muggle blood and the muggle name Granger, and swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," vowed Hermione, wincing in pain as the dark mark was seared into her arm. She then joined Daphne, Neville and Harry. Luna stepped forward and bowed.

"Do you, Luna Celeste Lovegood, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," vowed Luna, barely holding in a yelp as the dark mark was seared into her arm. She then joined her friends. Ron stepped forward.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, swear loyalty to me as my Death Eater from now on?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I do," vowed Ron, wincing in pain as the dark mark was branded into her arm. He then joined his friends in the rabble of Death Eaters.

"Six of our young have joined our cause. Six!" exclaimed the Dark Lord. "Not only that, but we now have control of the founding five, and thus complete control of the legislature in wizarding Britain. Make merry and celebrate, my children!" The Death Eaters partied the night away. The nine order members ended up returning to HQ in the wee hours of the morning.

888

"Do you ever think that maybe Tom is not the enemy after all?" asked Hermione of Harry as they lay in bed in the wee hours of the morning.

"All the time," said Harry. "So far he hasn't seemed to be the monster that everyone wants to paint him as. After all, once he used my blood to resurect himself he let me go after a friendly duel. Plus, he didn't take the opportunity to kill me when we faced eachother in the Department of Mysteries. Tom is a real mystery."

"I know, plus Albus has been pulling the strings for years, which means we can't really trust him," pointed out Hermione. "We should, however, bring our concerns to him.

"Indeed," agreed Harry.

888

"What is it, Harry, Hermione?" asked Albus.

"Well," said Hermione. "The thing is, we don't really see how Tom can be the villain that everyone paints him as."

"Yeah," said Harry. "After the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, he used my blood to resurect himself, and then let me go after a friendly duel. Plus, when we met in the Department of Mysteries, he didn't take the opportunity to kill me."

"Harry," said Albus. "If your definition of 'villian' is 'someone who wants me dead', then you won't find very many in your life."

"Point taken," said Harry. "But I also have never seen Tom do the things that a typical villain does, like torture and kill people for annoying him or twirl his mustace as he plots world domination."

"Well then, Harry," said Albus. "It stands to reason that Tom is not a villain, at least by normal standards."

"Why then should I fight Tom?" asked Harry.

"Harry, my dear boy, I cannot tell you whether or not you should fight Lord Voldemort and take revenge for the deaths of your mother and father," said Albus. "I can only say that it is what I would do in your place. If a dark lord had killed my parents, then I would want revenge."

"Revenge doesn't accomplish anything except cause more pain," said Harry. "My parents died as soldiers in a war, fighting for what they believed in. By taking vengeance, I would sully their sacrifice."

"You are a better man than I could ever hope to be, Harry," said Albus.

"One more thing," said Harry. "Two more squads in the DA have joined the Death Eaters. The squad I'm in is one of them." Harry pulled up his sleeve, showing his dark mark to the aged headmaster.

"Then I look forward to your reports," said Albus. "That is if you will be reporting to me."

"I told Tom of my ties to the Order," said Harry. "I will give you any information deemed useful to the Order if it is not given to me by Tom in confidence."

"You are an honorable man, Harry," said Albus.

888

The Order and the DA continued to meet and train as the summer months went by. The nine Death Eaters in the DA attended meetings when they were called, and participated in attacks if bidden by Tom.

It was decided in August that Ginny and Luna would not be returning to Hogwarts, but would be taking their NEWTs at the ministry after a year of self-study.

Tom loved the DA. As the head squad of the DA was made up of his Death Eaters, he could call on the group of well-trained fighters whenever he fancied. Lets just say that the DA had many missions now that its leaders had decided to join Voldemort.

As the year came to an end, the Death Eaters and the Order, more intertwined than ever before, prepared for a new year.


End file.
